


Me and Them

by Mina_mi4847



Category: B1A4
Genre: Family Feels, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_mi4847/pseuds/Mina_mi4847
Summary: Gong Chansik namanya. Dan salah satu hobinya adalah menuliskan surat untuk dirinya sendiri, di masa depan."Karena menuangkan semua perasaan pada diri sendiri itu menyenangkan, dan mengenang bukanlah hal yang buruk."— Gong Chansik





	Me and Them

Disclaimer :

B1A4 still belongs at WM Entertainment and their BANAs

Jung Jinyoung currently belong at Link8 Entertainment

Cha Sunwoo currently belong at HODU&U Entertainment

Genre : Romance, Family

Rating : T

* * *

 

 

Januari 2019

Hai, aku Gong Chansik.

Dan surat ini kutulis untuk diriku di tahun 2024.

Untuk diriku lima tahun akan datang.  
(Tentu jika aku masih ada di dunia ini, atau jika dunia ini masih ada Hahaha!)

Baik, sepertinya lelucon itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

Hm, pertama-tama, selamat malam untukmu, diriku. Eh? Kenapa malam? Itu karena aku menuliskan ini di saat malam hari tengah singgah! (Apa yang aku tulis sih?)

Kedua, adalah pertanyaan 'Apa kabar?', yang kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Dan sehat-sehat saja. Dan tetap menjadi anak baik seperti seharusnya! Menjadi anak imut yang selalu dibanggakan juga disayangi _Hyungdeul_!

Hehe, sebenarnya hari ini, aku baru saja membuka sebuah _time capsule_ yang kubuat beberapa tahun lalu, harusnya aku buka tahun lalu, namun ternyata aku melupakan kotak itu dan baru menemukannya tadi pagi, saat aku membereskan kamarku. Hahaha.

Kotak yang kutemukan tadi pagi menyimpan beberapa surat, dari aku untuk diriku sendiri. Dari aku di masa lalu untuk diriku di masa depan lebih tepatnya. Dan saat menemukan surat yang kutulis enam tahun lalu, barulah aku teringat harusnya aku juga juga menuliskan sebuah surat lagi, untuk diriku di lima tahun mendatang.

Kebiasaanku memang, membuat _time capsule_ , tapi kebiasaanku juga untuk melupakannya _kkkkk_!

Lalu, apa yang harus kutuliskan kali ini ya?

Di surat itu, aku bercerita mengenai lelahnya aku berlatih dan terlus berlatih, agar bisa menampilkan yang terbaik, dan bukan hanya itu, aku juga menuliskan tentang orang yang kusukai. Orang yang kita suka tepatnya.

Dan kurasa, kali ini mungkin aku akan menceritakan tentang bagaimana aku dan _Hyungdeul_ melewati tahun yang berat. Ah, dan tentu, tentang dia yang kusukai juga.

Pertama-tama, sedikit yang ingin kuceritakan, karena mengingatnya pun masih menyisakan sedih padaku. Itu adalah ketika kami kehilangan dua anggota kami yang lain, Jinyoung- _hyung_ juga Baro- _hyung_. Kurasa aku sedih, sangat sedih, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis ketika kami menyanyikan salah satu lagu kebanggaan juga kesukaan kami "Only One" aku dan Sandeul- _hyung_ bahkan tidak bisa ikut bernyanyi dengan baik, beruntung BANA menyanyikannya bersama kami, membuat separuh bagian hatiku menjadi hangat.

Meski aku masih merasa sakit ketika mengambil beberapa bagian Jinyoung- _hyung_ atau Baro- _hyung_. Tapi yang membuat seperempat bagian lainnya hatiku merasa lega dan penuh syukur adalah ketika Shinwoo- _hyung_ yang memelukku, menguatkanku juga mengatakan jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Ini hanyalah awal baru yang menyakitkan untuk kami, karena setelah ini, kami pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya itu, aku percaya pada senyum penuh keyakinan Shinwoo- _hyung_. Walau aku tahu setelah itu dia juga menghabiskan waktu lama di kamar mandi, dengan mata yang memerah setelahnya.

Shinwoo- _hyung_ memang begitu, dia akan berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja, meski pada akhirnya dia akan akan merasa jauh lebih 'sakit' diantara kami. Dan pernyataannya mengenai Wajib Militer jelas membuat raut wajah BANA terkejut. Aku juga terkejut ketika Shinwoo- _hyung_ mengatakan mengenai surat yang datang padanya, juga niatnya padaku dan Sandeul- _hyung_ beberapa minggu lalu. Beruntung dia mendapatkan persetujuan dari pihak agensi, dan kurasa memang inilah saat yang tepat untuk kami memenuhi kewajiban kami pada Negara. Aku juga, jika tidak memiliki halangan, akan segera mengambil program Wajib Militerku. (Semoga.)

Tentu kepergian Shinwoo- _hyung_ membuat kekosongan lain untuk grup kami, tapi Shinwoo- _hyung_ berjanji akan kembali, dan aku juga Sandeul- _hyung_ hanya bisa berdoa untuk kesuksesan juga kesehatannya.

Di saat menuliskan ini, aku jadi teringat akan cerita Shinwoo- _hyung_ beberapa tahun lalu, ketika B1A4 (tanpa aku) mengunjungi seorang wanita yang berkata dia menyesal karena telah meninggalkan ayahnya, ketika ayahnya tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya di saat sang ayah masih hidup. Di sana Shinwoo- _hyung_ bercerita jika ia juga memiliki seorang ayah yang pemabuk, dan tidak bersikap baik padanya juga pada saudara-saudaranya.

Ayah Shinwoo- _hyung_ adalah seorang pemabuk, dan aku hampir menangis ketika mendengar apa yang Shinwoo- _hyung_ katakan. Sedikit hal yang kutahu saat itu, dan sebuah simpati kuberikan pada _Hyung_ tertuaku itu. Meski aku tidak berada langsung di sampingnya. Saat itu. Shinwoo- _hyung_ orang yang tertutup, jadi sangat jarang untuk kami bisa tahu mengenai masalah pribadinya. Yah, setidaknya itu dulu.

Tapi, apa kau tahu, jika bukan hanya aku yang bersimpati padanya saat itu? Iya, masih ada Jinyoung- _hyung_ dan Baro- _hyung_ yang juga memberikan rasa simpati yang sama. Perasaan ingin melindungi juga mendukungnya, sama seperti yang aku rasakan. Tapi, aku juga tahu jika Jinyoung- _hyung_ , sebenarnya memiliki perasaan lebih pada Shinwoo-hyung. Bahkan lebih dari yang Baro- _hyung_ rasakan. Dan mungkin sama sepertiku.

Iya, di sini aku juga ingin membuat pengakuan. Benar, aku memiliki perasaan khusus pada Shinwoo- _hyung_. Dan aku tahu, Jinyoung- _hyung_ juga memiliki hal yang sama, pada Shinwoo- _hyung_. Namun bedanya, perasaan Jinyoung- _hyung_ berbalas, dan aku tidak. Itu benar, Shinwoo- _hyung_ menyukai Jinyoung- _hyung_ , dan kurasa mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak... empat tahun lalu, bahkan mungkin sampai saat ini. Yah, istilahnya hubungan jarak jauh, hubungan terpisah agensi kalau bisa kuistilahkan.

Aku sering memperhatikan mereka, percayalah, jadi pengamat untuk Shinwoo- _hyung_ itu adalah hobiku. Bahkan terkadang (sebenarnya sering) aku suka sekali memperhatikan Shinwoo- _hyung_ yang tertidur, entah ketika dia kelelahan di sela-sela konser kami, atau ketika kami tidur, ah kami memang sering tidur satu kamar. Kau pasti akan berpikir aku mengerikan, jujur saja, bukan hanya kau yang berpikiran seperti itu, dan sialnya, Jinyoung- _hyung_ juga, dia juga tahu akan perasaanku pada Shinwoo- _hyung_ , juga kebiasaanku yang selalu memperhatikan Shinwoo- _hyung_. Walau tidak pernah mengatakannya, aku tahu Jinyoung- _hyung_ sering kesal akan kebiasaanku itu, aku pernah tidak sengaja mendapatinya melotot padaku ketika aku terus menatap Shinwoo- _hyung_ ng... yang, tanpa pakaian atas, saat duduk bersama.

Hei! Itu bukan salahku juga! Uh...yah, sebagian besar itu karena kebiasaan buruk Shinwoo- _hyung_ (walau aku tidak berpikir itu buruk juga). Tapi ayolah, Jinyoung- _hyung_ juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memelototiku dan berakhir memuji ketampananku, mungkin untuk menutupi kecemburuannya, pengalihan topik, tapi jujur saja, aku juga sangat cemburu akan kedekatan Jinyoung- _hyung_ dan Shinwoo- _hyung_. Kau pikir, siapa yang tidak akan cemburu melihat orang yang kau suka bersama dengan orang yang mereka sukai? Dan sialnya, orang itu bukan kau. Jujur saja ya, itu menyakitkan. Tapi bukan berarti aku juga bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang hal itu.

Karena yang aku inginkan, cuma Shinwoo- _hyung_ yang bahagia. Semuanya hanya untuk kebahagiaan Shinwoo-hyung. Setidaknya, aku masih bisa menyukainya meski hanya dalam diam.

Aku juga tidak lupa, ketika di panggung, baik Jinyoung- _hyung_ pun Shinwoo- _hyung_ sering sekali curi-curi kesempatan untuk menatap satu sama lain, entah Baro- _hyung_ dan Sandeul- _hyung_ menyadarinya atau tidak, yang pasti ada beberapa BANA yang cukup ' _peka_ ' untuk mengabadikan momen-momen itu, bahkan dua tahun lalu, ketika konser Live Space kami digelar, Jinyoung- _hyung_ dan Shinwoo- _hyung_ sering sekali bersama, juga berduet bersama. Salah satu lagu kebanggaan mereka tentu saja laguku dan Sandeul-hyung, Too Much. _Yeah, they're really_ Too Much!

Oh, juga ketika tiga tahun lalu, saat Jinyoung- _hyung_ membintangi sebuah drama yang (bisa kukatakan) sangat laris, di sana Jinyoung- _hyung_ cukup dekat dengan pemeran utama wanitanya. Kim Yoojung.

Mereka cukup dekat, dan banyak fans, juga BANA yang menjodohkan mereka, pun mengharapkan mereka bersama. Terlebih ketika Jinyoung- _hyung_ tampak nyaman bersama gadis itu, bahkan ada media yang mengatakan jika Yoojung jauh lebih nyaman bersama Jinyoung- _hyung_ ketika kru film mereka berlibur di pantai. Oh, juga ada foto mereka bersama. Banyak fans yang me- _repost_ foto mereka di instagram dan menandai mereka berdua.

Kalau kau ingat, Shinwoo- _hyung_ kesal sekali saat itu. Dia mungkin tidak mengatakannya, tapi perasaan cemburu dan kekesalan itu jelas sekali tergambar di wajahnya. Pasalnya, Jinyoung- _hyung_ juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika pergi berlibur bersama kru filmnya. Shinwoo- _hyung_ yang cemburu itu lucu sekali, dia akan berpura-pura untuk tidak peduli, tapi di saat bersamaan dia juga akan terus mencari cara untuk bisa bersama Jinyoung- _hyung_.

Saat _episode_ pertama drama itu ditayangkan misalnya, dan terlihat bagaimana Jinyoung- _hyung_ memerankan karakternya ketika bersama lawan main wanitanya, keesokan harinya, Shinwoo- _hyung_ sudah menemukan cara untuk bisa mengintip proses syuting Jinyoung- _hyung_. Dia mengajak kami semua untuk membuat kejutan, kejutan untuk Jinyoung- _hyung_ , saat itu Shinwoo- _hyung_ memutuskan untuk mengantarkan makan siang pada Jinyoung- _hyung_. Dan kami pun setuju.

Ketika kami sampai di lokasi syuting, Jinyoung- _hyung_ tampak terkejut, tapi sepertinya sedikit banyak ia bisa mengerti akan maksud kunjungan kami, ia tahu Shinwoo- _hyung_ tengah cemburu dan sedang mencari-cari alasan untuk mengamatinya, tapi Jinyoung- _hyung_ juga tahu, jika Shinwoo- _hyung_ sulit sekali menunjukkan kemarahan pun emosinya. Dan karena Jinyoung- _hyung_ memang memiliki ' _evil_ ' sebagai nama tengahnya, jadilah Shinwoo- _hyung_ yang berakhir dengan masuk dalam permainan Jinyoung- _hyung_.

Jinyoung- _hyung_ memang jahat! Tapi wajah hampir menangis Shinwoo- _hyung_  karena menahan kesal itu memang sangat manis (menurutku), dan mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika jadi Jinyoung- _hyung_. Sayang aku hanya Gong Chansik, seorang anggota termuda yang cintanya telah bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan sekali lagi aku merasa sakit ketika mengingat itu semua.

Karena aku tahu, Shinwoo- _hyung_ benar-benar mencintai Jinyoung- _hyung_.

Tapi tidak lama setelah insiden pantai, Jinyoung- _hyung_ pun akhirnya berhenti untuk membuat Shinwoo- _hyung_ cemburu, karena setelah kepulangannya, Shinwoo- _hyung_ benar-benar mengabaikannya, hampir kami semua juga menjadi korban dalam aksi diamnya Shinwoo- _hyung_ , untung saat itu Sandeul- _hyung_ aktif sekali untuk mengajak Shinwoo- _hyung_ bicara, entah bagaimana dia menemukan topik yang bisa saja membuat Shinwoo- _hyung_ tersenyum. Walau senyum itu seketika lenyap ketika ada Jinyoung- _hyung_ di dekatnya.

Shinwoo- _hyung_ memang tidak akan pernah protes pun mengomel, dia bukan tipikal orang yang seperti itu. Tapi kalau dia sudah mulai abai pada sesuatu pun seseorang, maka kami semua tahu, kemarahannya itu pastilah sangat mengerikan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka berbaikan saat itu, yang pasti, aku bisa mendengar suara isak tangis ketika Jinyoung- _hyung_ berada di kamar Shinwoo- _hyung_ , oh saat itu Shinwoo- _hyung_ tidur sendiri, dan aku bersama Baro- _hyung_ , ketika Jinyoung- _hyung_ bersama Sandeul- _hyung_.

Dan aku yakin Jinyoung- _hyung_ jera untuk melakukan keisengan seperti itu pada Shinwoo- _hyung_ , bahkan intensitas mereka bersama juga lebih sering dari sebelumnya. Menulis lagu bersama, juga melakukan aransemen bersama. Jinyoung- _hyung_ juga sering terlihat memeluk Shinwoo- _hyung_ , pun bermanja-manja padanya.

Diberkatilah hatiku kala itu.

Yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika Jinyoung- _hyung_ dan Baro- _hyung_ memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang kontrak mereka. Sebelum perpanjangan kontrak, tentu kami memikirkan semuanya, apakah kami akan terus bersama WM atau memutuskan untuk pergi ke agensi lain. Saat itu aku tidak perlu repot memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal, dan kupikir empat _Hyung_ -ku yang lain juga begitu, namun ternyata aku salah.

Nyatanya Jinyoung- _hyung_ dan Baro- _hyung_ memutuskan untuk tidak. Sebelum Jinyoung- _hyung_ memberitahukan itu pada kami, aku tahu dia telah membicarakannya pada Shinwoo- _hyung_. Aku juga tahu jika mereka terlibat diskusi yang cukup memakan waktu. Dan ketika Shinwoo- _hyung_ keluar dari ruang kerja, aku bisa melihat dirinya yang hampir menangis, tapi aku pun tahu, bahwa bukan tempatnya aku untuk ikut campur, karena pada akhirnya Jinyoung- _hyung_ kembali menyusulnya. Mungkin dia membujuk Shinwoo- _hyung_ untuk ikut bersamanya, atau hanya menghiburnya, dan memastikan jika tidak akan ada yang berubah di antara mereka. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.

Yang pasti, ketika Jinyoung- _hyung_ menyampaikan niatnya, Shinwoo- _hyung_ tidak di sana, saat itu aku tahu, mereka benar-benar dekat, sampai hal seperti itu sudah dibicarakan bersama terlebih dahulu, bahkan dirahasiakan dari kami dan rasanya, sulit untukku bisa meraih Shinwoo- _hyung_. Walau aku yakin, sampai sekarang, kesempatan itu masihlah ada.

Tapi seperti yang aku tuliskan, aku masih punya kesempatan. Aku masih bisa berada di sisi Shinwoo- _hyung_ , dan akan lebih sering bersamanya dibandingkan dengan Jinyoung- _hyung_. Dengan tidak adanya Jinyoung-hyung aku jadi lebih bebas untuk memeluk atau mencium Shinwoo- _hyung_ , untuk terus menempel dengannya dan bermanja-manja dengannya.

Yah, walau aku tahu, perasaanku tidak mungkin berbalas. Karena pada akhirnya satu-satunya orang yang akan dilihat Shinwoo- _hyung_ hanyalah Jinyoung- _hyung_.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, kami mengumumkan akan formasi kami dan janji-janji manis yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah bisa menepatinya atau tidak. Juga tentang keberangkatan Shinwoo- _hyung_. Iya, tahun ini ketika kami akan mengumumkan tentang rencana _comeback_ , sebuah surat pemberitahuan justru datang, dan mengabarkan jika ini adalah tahun terakhir Shinwoo-hyung harus mengikuti Wajib Militernya (meski dari awal Shinwoo-hyung memang berniat untuk melakukannya).

Aku terpukul, Shinwoo- _hyung_ juga, semua itu di luar rencana, bahkan Sandeul- _hyung_ mengetahuinya sesaat sebelum fan meeting digelar. Sebelum konser di mulai, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mengeluarkan semua emosiku, menangis dan bersedih, berpikir jika aku akan baik-baik saja di depan BANA nantinya.

Tapi aku salah, perkiraanku salah, karena pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menangis dipelukan Shinwoo-hyung, bahkan mungkin suara tangisku terdengar sangat kencang, sampai-sampai BANA-lah yang menghiburku, menghibur kami.

Aku merasa beruntung untuk memiliki BANA, dari awal merekalah yang paling mengerti akan keadaan kami, dan aku yakin apa yang mereka rasakan jauh lebih berat dari apa yang kami rasakan.

Aku menghela napasku ketika menuliskan semua ini.

Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi selama sepuluh tahun ini, sebentar lagi akan ada perayaan delapan tahun grup kami. Banyak hal yang akan kami persiapkan, dengan kekosongan yang dibuat Jinyoung- _hyung_ dan Baro- _hyung_ , juga kepergiaan Shinwoo- _hyung_ untuk Wajib Militer, aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah.

Tapi aku percaya, bahwa kau dan aku, kita semua, pasti bisa melewati ini semua, dan pada akhirnya, seperti yang Shinwoo- _hyung_ katakan, seperti burung-burung di langit, meski kita terpisah, pada akhirnya,kita akan bertemu lagi, bersama lagi, dan saling bercerita, tentang semua yang kita lalui.

Dan aku meyakini hal itu.

Aku akan selalu meyakininya, juga akan terus berusaha, untuk mewujudkan semua janji yang telah kami buat.

Jadi, jika lima tahun lagi semua itu belum terwujud, kuharap kau tidak akan keberatan untuk membantuku, membantu kami mewujudkannya! Ya?

Sekali lagi aku tersenyum, bisa kubayangkan kau juga tersenyum ketika membaca ini. Kuharap, kau tidak bosan ketika membaca ini semua, dan kuharap kau juga bisa tersenyum ketika mengingat semua ini.

Juga sebuah harapan kecil, ketika kau membaca ini, perasaanmu sudah jauh lebih baik dibanding saat aku menuliskan ini semua. Dan kecil sebuah harap kuutarakan, semoga perasaanmu padanya juga berbalas, meski aku tidak yakin, namun tidak ada salahnya untuk berharap bukan?

Haaah, malam semakin larut, dan aku benar-benar mengantuk, satu doa untukku dari aku di akhir bulan Januari ini. Semoga kau baik-baik saja, dan semoga kita bermimpi indah setelah ini.

Salam, dari aku, Gong Chansik di akhir Januari, 2019.

 

**—FIN—**


End file.
